These Hands
by allie2696
Summary: Tahno has to deal with being a non-bender. He Takes out the pain and hurt on himself. He feels like no one is there for him to help him until Asami walks into his life. Tahsami with a minor not so hidden Makorra i used that for relief from the emotional parts and i needed a way to get my OTP into this
1. Chapter 1

'Useless.' He thought to himself as hung over the bathroom sink and starred down at his hands. The water was running over his hands. It glided over them and fell through his touch. Not only had he lost his ability to manipulate the water, but he lost a part of himself. He looked up into the mirror, while the water was still running, and looked at his reflection. What Tahno saw in the mirror wasn't him; from his point of view, it was a broken, worthless, good-for-nothing waste of space. Amon had taken more than just his bending away that night, Amon had taken away Tahno, and what made him whole. After that night, Tahno's fan base diminished quickly, he lost his popularity, his charm was lost, and his physical appearance began to dwindle. He didn't know how to handle himself without bending; he could barely survive without it. The Tahno he saw in the mirror was not the Tahno he had known.

He looked back down at his hands. The water continued to fall from the faucet. Tahno moved his hands just as he would have if he could be able to maneuver the water, however this time the water did not cater to his wishes. It flowed downward into the pool of water below. Frustration in Tahno grew. He growled in anger, and then tried the same move but this time using more energy. He had been trying to do a move that he had learned as a child, the push and pull move. This was the easiest move he had learned, but after all of this, after he gave all he could to do this one move he still could not bend the water. He screamed in anger. He tried one more time. He held out his hand and pulled it closer to him, to pull the water. Nothing happened.

He screamed again as tears fell down his face. He collapsed on to the sink, his arms supporting himself above the brim. His tears fell into the pool of water below him. He looked down at his hands, those hands that could do nothing anymore. The lost their ability to bend. They had failed him. "Useless" he screamed in rage. He believed that they were just useless appendages now, handicapped. Every day they were reminders of his born talent that was stolen away from him. He looked to his right. The blade he used to shave his face hairs with laid on the counter next to the sink. One big blade supported by a handle. Tahno stopped crying and starred at it.

The blade was inviting. He looked at the tip of the blade, sharp and to a point. He remembered all of those times that he had almost cut himself while shaving. That blade was capable of cutting the skin. His hand started to move slowly towards the blade as if it was pulling him in. Closer and closer he got to the blade; he picked it up and held it with this right hand in front of him. He looked at the blade closely; the edge was smooth and sleek. Then he looked down at his left hand, a part of him rendered incapable. His movements were in slow motion as he moved his right hand, with the blade in it, closer to his left hand. He angled the blade and touched his wrist with the tip of the blade. He hesitated. He knew what he was getting himself into. If you asked him a month ago if he would do this he would deny it, but after everything that has happened to him he feels like he has no choice.

One small tear fell from his eye as he pushed the blade in and across his wrist. He winced in pain, at first. Blood started to pour out of the cut. It spilled down the side of his wrist and dripped into the water. He watched the blood flow; it flowed like the water that he used to be able to control. The way the blood moved was because of him, he was finally in control and he liked that; even if that did mean hurting himself. He brought the blade back to his wrist a cut again. He breathed out and closed his eyes. He felt the blood flow across his arm. The water below him was almost completely red. He opened his eyes and continued cutting his arm at his wrist and further up his arm. This was a pain he could control.

* * *

A few weeks passed. Tahno continued to do it. He continued to self harm when he was low, for the satisfaction of control. This action shortly became an addiction. He didn't like that he had to hurt himself or cause a danger to himself but he liked the feeling it gave him. The pain, the way the blood moved across him, and the control he had, kept him wanting for more. He hid his scars with his usual long sleeves and gloves.

He was walking the streets of Republic City. He was in Downtown when he though he heard a voice calling out to him. No one ever called to him anymore. No one recognized him anymore, and when they did, the pitied him. He continued to walk, believing he was just hearing things. The voice continued to call out his name, it got louder and louder. He finally conceded and turned around. He saw a girl faintly in the distance running up to him. It was the Avatar; she was trying to catch up to him. She got up to him and stopped, she bend down and started gasping for breath.

"Tahno," she paused, still catching her breath. "I ran like six blocks after you. Hi!" she said eagerly.

"…hi, Uh-vatar." He said skeptically. "What do you want?" he said trying not to sound like an ass.

"Oh, well I don't know. I saw you on the streets and I wanted to say hi."

"Oh ok well, hi." He said as he turned around. She put her hand on his shoulder to stop him and turn him around.

"Well, I was also wondering if you wanted to come to Air Temple Island tonight at five o'clock for dinner. So do you want to?" she asked.

It took a minute to respond. He stood there standing in front of the girl watching her as she grinned at him. She was actually one of the first people to want to be involved in his life since his downfall, even if it was for just a night. "Um, sure. I'll see you later, Uh-vatar." He said as he turned around and walked away from her. She smiled and walked back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

He arrived on the island a few minutes early. He was nicely dressed, and his hair was done. It wasn't as good as when he could bend it that way but it was better than his usual hair nowadays. He was almost regretting coming when he walked up to the building and was greeted by Korra. He looked around, he had always seen this place from afar but he had never been on the island. She guided him into the dining room. It was just him, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami. Tenzin had a banquet for city politicians he had to go to and he took his family along. He had invited Korra to come too but she had denied it. She wanted them to have their family time alone. Mako, Asami and Bolin were already sitting down. Asami was sitting between Bolin and Mako, the waved to him as he entered the room. Tahno was surprised that they were so pleasant to him even though he had been a jerk to them before when he was on the Wolfbats. He had guessed that Korra told them to be nice to him. Korra sat next to Mako and Tahno sat next to her.

Korra got up to get the food in the kitchen. A loud crash was heard followed by curses from the Avatar. Mako got up angrily to see what had happened and to help her. They were in the kitchen awhile. Tahno felt awkward being alone with Bolin and Asami. Bolin seemed mad for some reason; it was because he still held a grudge against Tahno. Asami started to talk to Tahno, she tried idle chit chat. By the time they started getting into a conversation, Mako and Korra returned. They were gone for about ten minutes. Both were grinning, Mako's hair was messed up, while Korra's shirt was twisted sideways. They both held trays of food and placed it on the table. They sat down at their seats and looked at each other and smiled. Korra told everyone to start eating and they did. Bolin was the first to prance at the food.

Tahno reached to grab his food. As he did his sleeve went up, exposing his forearm. No one had noticed, or so he thought. Korra just so happened to see them. She had seen his scars: old ones and new ones. A few of the marks were recently opened. Her eyes widened in surprise. She was confused; she didn't know why he had those marks on his arm. She thought to herself, 'Maybe he was in a fight or something?' She got up in a hurry and commanded Asami to accompany her to the bathroom. Asami followed Korra into the hallway when Korra stopped her.

"Korra, what is it? Why did you make me come to the bathroom with you? We aren't even in the bathroom. Is this about what happened in the kitchen? By the way, what _did_ happen in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Oh, um, uh, nothing, I just dropped one of the trays so Mako helped me clean it up." She said guiltily. "That doesn't matter, that's not why I brought you out here. I brought you out here because I want you advice. I noticed Tahno has a lot of scars and cuts on his arm. Like over here." She pointed her hand across her forearm. "He was probably in a fight or something but I still want your advice. Should I just let it go or talk to him?"

"Did he quickly hide those scars after he noticed they were being shown?" Korra nodded. "He wasn't in a fight, Korra. Don't talk to him. I will. I know what to say in this sort of situation." Asami said in a serious tone.

"What sort of situation is this?" Korra asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter; just let me talk to him. I can help him."

Korra agreed with Asami and they walked back into the dining room, and continued with dinner like normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was over. They had started to get up from their seats. Tahno walked over to Korra to thank her for the dinner and say his goodbyes, until Asami interrupted him.

"Hey, um, Tahno, can I talk to you? In private?" she asked hesitantly.

After a moment, without any questions or words he followed her out of the dining area. Mako and Bolin looked confused. Bolin brushed it off and, with Pabu on his arm, left to go to his bedroom. Mako looked at Korra and grinned. She grinned back.

"Hey Korra, have any more plates that you need help cleaning up?" He said as he smirked, keeping eye contact with the avatar, and moving closer to her.

"Only if you can handle it; there is a big mess to clean up." She said reciprocating his actions.

"Well, avatar, the more help you get the faster it can get done."

They left the room together grinning.

Asami guided Tahno to her room. She felt like that was the only place where they could truly be alone. She sat down on her bed and told Tahno to do the same. He sat down next to her. Tahno was confused; he didn't know why he was here or what she had wanted. Asami was quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. He stayed quiet waiting for her to talk.

"Tahno, I- uh- I don't know how to exactly say this. I know we are not exactly friends, and you don't know me that well, but I can help you. I know what I'm talking about." Tahno looked at her confused. "I know you cut yourself. Korra saw your cuts at dinner and she told me. I can help you."

Tahno stood up and looked at the girl. "I do not. I have no idea what you are talking about. And _you_ definitely can't help me. I don't need any help." He turned around to leave the room.

"I've been where you've been." Tahno stopped in his tracks. "I can help you get out of this addiction. I know how you feel. Every cut, every tear, every silent cry for help; I've been there before." Tahno turned around and sat next to the girl. She bent her head down and tears started to fall from her eyes. "When my mother died, I was so little. I barely even remember her, and I hate that. But because of my mother's death, my father always kept me locked up in our house. Yes, he gave me all the martial arts and self defense training I could have, but he still didn't believe it was safe for me to go out. I had no friends my age. My only friend was our maid, Shiri, but even she didn't fully understand me. I was alone most of the time. Father was always working. I usually entertained myself by playing with dolls or racing, even though father didn't totally approve of racing. He didn't want me to get hurt. When I was about thirteen I stated it. From years of being alone and having no friends, I started to believe I was useless. I used to believe that father was ashamed of me because he wouldn't let anyone see me. I didn't realize he was trying to protect me, but as much as he tried to protect me he couldn't protect me from myself. I could fight any opponent but I couldn't fight myself." She paused, fighting the pain that the memories brought.

"I- I've never noticed scars on your arms." He said trying to figure out the right words to say.

"That's because I didn't cut on my wrists. My father would have noticed them if I did. I cut on my upper thigh and waist. It was always concealed, so I chose there. After that I blocked out the world, the small world I was allowed to be in. I hated what I was doing, but it was my way of punishing myself for being so worthless. I cut for a year and a half. It was actually Shiri who caught me. I was in my room, cutting, and she walked in and caught me while I was doing it. No one had known about this before, it was the greatest lie I had ever told. I told her my story and why I was cutting. She helped me in more ways that I could imagine. She helped me stop. She convinced my father to let me have more freedoms, without telling him what I do. She was my anchor. Shortly after, she got very sick and died. My only friend had, the only person who really knew me, had left. I almost relapsed because of that, but I remembered how she helped me stop it the first time. She told me, no matter what happens in my life, to never let cutting be the answer. I didn't have to take the pain out on myself. She wouldn't want me to be hurting myself again, so I didn't. I have been free from that addiction since. I have always had the want to self harm but I would be able to fight that need. However, recently it has been getting harder and harder to fight my want. I had ended my relationship with Mako because I knew he wouldn't truly understand what I was going through. He tried to, but he never experienced what I had, so he could never relate. We grew apart from each other and now we are just friends. With everything happening with my father and this war, it has been hard, but I continue to remember what Shiri had told me all those years ago and that keeps me going." She began to cry again. Tahno took her in his arms to comfort her.

"Wow, I never would have thought that someone like you could go through something like this."

"Nobody ever does. That's why you can't judge a book by its cover, and that's why I know what you are going through and I can help you." She pulled out of his arms and looked up at him, wiping away the tears. "So, tell me, what's your story?"

Tahno looked down. "Uh, well I don't really know, it's hard to explain. You don't want to know."

"I do. That's why I am here, I care. I want to help you. Just tell me, please." She held his hand in hers to comfort him.

"Ok." He paused. "It was a few weeks ago, almost a month. Don't take any offence to this, but ever since I lost my bending I haven't been myself. I haven't been whole. My hands, they can't do what they used to be able to do. I can't control the water that is right in front of me. I can't do anything. I can't even do my hair." He removed his hands out of her grip and lifted them up to look at them. "These hands are useless, _I'm_ useless." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

They were silent. She looked at him. She grabbed both of his hands in hers. He looked up into her eyes. "No they are not. These hands are not useless, they are everything. These hands are the hands of a man who can do anything. These are the hands of a man who has the potential to be great."

He averted his eyes. "But, how can I do that if I can't even function properly without bending?"

"I have lived my entire life without bending; it's not that hard. Yes, I didn't get something stolen away from me, but that just means that you have to show Amon that you are still a great man without your bending. I can teach you how to live without bending."

He looked up back at Asami. "Really?" he said in disbelief.

She smiled back. "Yes, we can do it together."

He smiled at her. She pulled him into a hug. He held on to her and pulled her in closer. They comforted each other. They both realized that they both had someone to confide in. He finally had someone who believed in him and she had someone she could relate to. Shortly after, they pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes. The room was silent; both stood still starring at the other. Asami lifted her hand and put it to his face. She wiped away the drying tear on his face. He half smiled. Her touch on his face sent shivers down his spine, her hands lingered as she pulled her hand away. As she pulled away, he moved his head closer to hers. It took her a moment to respond but then reciprocated his action. They moved slowly, both trying to move closer and closer to each other until they could not get any closer. That moment came, their lips touched. He raised his hand up to her cheek to pull her in closer. Their kiss was moving; all of their worries and frustrations were released. They forgot about the world around them. In those few seconds that they were as one, they believed that they were the only two people in the world.


End file.
